Sister, Sister
by tigershadow5
Summary: The city of Lazytown has started to stir as a new presence is possibly out to get them. No one is certain if she is with or without them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Guys~**

**So it has always been my dream to be on the Lazytown cast, so I thought up an idea. What if I was actually there? Well Whatever, lets go!~**

**Credit to-Magnus Scheving for the amazing idea of Lazytown, and Lazytown charecters.**

**Alex was created by me though :3**

**This is NOT Part of my Lazytown series~ Just a bit of a relief story!)**

I wandered on the outskirts of Lazytown, looking for the giant billboard. My blonde hair draped over my shoulders, some covered by my backwards baseball cap. I saw the giant cow and gave a sigh, I would not want to live there for the summer. I passed the billboard and saw the metal shoot that lead down. Walking over to it, I raised a fist, knocking, booming an echo throughout the lair. When no response came, I lifted the lid and jumped down, bracing myself for the landing, a small smirk slowly spreading across my face.

Looking around the whole place, there wasn't much. Just a bit of costume tubes and an armchair. I noticed that no one was there, and let out a small sigh. I had walked here for nothing? I plopped my backpack on the ground and took out a few things, throwing them in a string bag. Slipping that over my shoulder, I took my skateboard in hand and headed back the way I came.

Jumping back to the outside world, I noticed something In the sky, "Must be..." I muttered to myself. With a small shrug I placed my skateboard on the ground an went in search of my family. Skating through the streets of Lazytown, I saw no one. I sped past a few houses and heard a voice bellow at me to slow down. I denied, I was a trained skater... I heard a few cheers nearby and continued on, stopping as I saw a few kids, a man in blue, but no tall striped man. I kicked up my skateboard, and caught it by the tip.

I did not wish to approach those people, for I hated people, but needed to find my brother. With a shrug, I placed my skateboard on ground.

_'Mine as well impress them'_

I thought as a smirk crossed my lips. I placed my foot on the black and red skateboard and pushed off the ground. I jumped over the wall and did a quick 360. Landing on the ground, my skateboard next to me, I kicked it, catching the bill.

The kids stares of amazement made me want to laugh, yet I rarely did that. I saw the blue mans face just look at me, smiling.

_'Whatever'_

I thought and picked up my skateboard, "So, don't mean to crash the soccer...well maybe." I smirked, "Anyway, have any of you seen a man? Ye high?" I lifted my hand to reach about six foot. "Wears purple stripes?" One pink girl spoke up, "Who are you?" Her voice was filled with small shocks of amazement. It made my day. "Doesn't matter, now has anyone seen him?"

"Robbie?" The man interjected, "That the man?"

I gave a shrug, "Sure."

"Well he we-" He was cut off by quite a familiar voice. "Alex! What are you doing socializing with that blue buffoon?" I saw Robbie come up to the Sports Field, walking briskly. "Wondering where you were." I offered a shrug, "So this is the guy who lives in that airship?" We continued on a small conversation as the others just kind of stared, confused. As Robbie gave a nod, I turned back to the 'elf.'

"I'm Sportacus." He offered his hand. I took a small step back, watching Robbie jump in front of me. "She doesn't need to meet you! Now Alex, these are people I don't want you to hangout with okay?" I shrugged, "Whatever bro." I turned and walked away, hearing gasps of astonishment, "Brother?" I turned, "Yep, Alex Rotten, nice to meet you." I glared into the eyes of the pink girl. "You now have two of us, good luck!" I waved a hand as I turned around and shredded away.

Robbie glared after his sister, "Why did she say that!" He growled and turned to the others, "Yes she is my 13 year old sister! God, now if you'll excuse me." He sighed and turned around, heading for the lair.

I was sitting in the orange chair once he arrived," So Rob? What's out plan? I don't like that Sport guy...too nice." I watched my brother's eyes light up, smiling like he never did. "I can use you to get Sportakook!" Robbie ran through the lair and calmly brought back an apple. "Give this to him!"

"An apple?" I was confused, didn't that help heros? "It's a sugar apple! Whenever Sportacus has sugar he loses all of his energy!"

"Why do I give it to him?"

"Your're a kid! Now go! Take your stupid skateboard and get out! I will follow soon!"

I was at it again in the streets of Lazytown, knowing all about the blue man. How he saved people and everything. A smile slid across my face as I approached the Sports Field, where the hero was alone, working out. "Sportacus!" I called, watching as he looked up. I jumped over the wall and landed beside him. "We never got to properly meet." The smile felt weird on my cheeks, but I fought through it. I held out my hand, "I would like for you to tell me about this town, why not a walk in the forest?" I suggested, watching as he stood up. "Well...sure!" But what about Robbie?" I shrugged, 'Hes a grouch."

We walked through the forest as I learned all of the kids names, including two adults in Lazytown. "So Sportacus, I hear you like apples?" With my stupid remark, it drove him on a speech about...'Sports Candy.' I nodded and pulled the sugar apple out of my pocket once it was over. "I have some...Sports Candy for you. Please enjoy!" I watched as he bit into it. The reaction was quite fast. His legs buckled beneath him and he faceplanted into the grass. I turned as I heard the bushes rustle, just in time to see Robbie emerging from them. "Nice!" He praised me and looked the passed out man over. "Now we just leave him here, let it all be a blur to him. We can lead the kids to it tomorrow. Give Zappy a lollipop trail or something." He shrugged and went back to the bushes. I followed, casting a small glance at the hero that was now a zero.


	2. Chapter 2-Trails

**Chapter 2**

I slept peacefully that night, no guilt tugging at my soul for what had happened to the town hero. Robbie had planned to lead the blonde chubby kid over with some lollipops, I thought the idea wasn't bad, but it wasn't good.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, my slumber being disturbed by small voices and dribbling balls. Giving a growl, I toppled out of the bed in Robbie's guest room and trudged out of the room, blanket still wrapped around my small figure. "Robbie?" I rasped, my voice still asleep. "What is that?" I gave a cough and cleared my throat, hoping to get my voice back to normal. "You're awake!" I turned and saw my brother sitting in an orange armchair.

Robbie gave a soft smile, Alex looked so vulnerable wrapped in that red and black blanket. Almost...cute? He shook his head slightly, unsure of what he had just thought. "The trail has already been placed, that kid will be able to sniff out that candy a mile away!" He stood up and gazed at his sister, "Get dressed! We have to watch this!" He pushed her in the direction of her room.

* * *

I came out of my room, dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts, and a softball t-shirt. I watched Robbie gag at the sight of my softball shirt that read about my last tournament. 'Midnight Madness!' Was splayed across the black fabric in white writing. On the back it showed all the teams, still in the bright snow white color. "Lets go." I muttered and gave him a shove toward the ladder. I climbed up the rungs and blinked my eyes several times, the light of the sun slowly blinding me. "Lead the way!" I motioned with my arms and followed my older brother to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Diving into the bushes, I peeked behind a few branches, looking straight at the defeated hero. His face had grown quite pale throughout the night, and he was hardly breathing. This was bad. He looked **horrid**. Robbie had said that nothing happens, he just loses consciousness, yet this looked much worse. I shrunk back into the bushes and glared at Robbie, "This looks worse than fainting!" I sighed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax. We're not going to get caught!" We waited for what felt like hours. Hearing soft footsteps on the grass, we both peeked out of the bushes once more, seeing Ziggy. "Finally." Robbie smirked. We watched Ziggy gather all the lollipops and stop once he caught sight of Sportacus. Without a word the chubby boy stood up and quickly ran to go grab someone.

* * *

I could hear Robbie snickering beside me, I couldn't even hold back my smirk. "Perfect." His soft voice hit my ears as I turned to him. "Lets go, before that pink girl comes over here!" He muttered and slowly stalked away, still low to the ground. I cast another glance at the unconscious hero before darting after Robbie. We sulked through the shadows of Lazytown, seeing no kids, knowing they had all rushed to the aid of Sportacus. I had a small smile on my face, but now I felt a small feeling in my chest, but quickly turned it away taking it to heart what Robbie had said about us not being caught.

Time had passed and there was still no sounds from the outside world entering the lair. I sat on the floor, intently reading a book that I couldn't put down. What brought me out of my trance was a small knock on the entrance. I looked to Robbie, but saw him sleeping in his chair. With a sigh a stood up and climbed up the ladder that lead to the shoot. I calmly lifted the lid and saw the three men dressed in blue. I felt my face pale as one reached for me. I couldn't let out a scream, for I have never really screamed before. "You're coming with us." One growled as he placed heavy metal on my wrists. "I'm just a kid!" I shoved him aside with my shoulder, trying to break free.

"There seemed to be an attempt murder with Sportacus and according to the kids before they went to the hospital. **You** were the **LAST **one seen with Sportacus." I fell limp at those words. This was Robbie's fault. "Don't take me! I'm thirteen! What about Robbie!" I heard one of the officers sigh. "Why not grab him too?" Two talked it over, while the other still held onto me. I watched as one jumped down the shoot, quickly coming up with my brother. "Robbie." I muttered. "You're an ass! You got me into this!" I glared at him as we were shuffled alongside each other. "I hate you! Mom never should have sent me here!" I looked away from those chocolate brown eyes I had once looked up too.

Robbie felt horrible. His eyes had darkened once he saw the police wake him up. He gulped softly and watched his sister turn away. He had never been taken for just giving Sportacus a sugar apple. That was one of his usual things! He gave a soft sigh. He swore to sort this out...for his sister. He told his father he would look after her, and he would.

* * *

I was shoved into a car, Robbie right next to me. "You're a fool...A damn fool Robbie!" I growled at him before looking straight out the window.

**(Like I said before...Well that escalated quickly *Winks* This story has taken a serious turn...*Ahem***

**Will Robbie be able to free himself and his sister from jail?**

**Will Sportacus ever regain his energy after being drained for a whole night?**

**Tune in soon to find out the answers!**

**Seriously...What is my thing with prison? Geez.**

**Anyway...Bye!)**


End file.
